Timeline of 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Charka's Version)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an event in the annual tropical cyclone season in the North Hemisphere. The season officially began on June 1, 2019 and ended on November 30, 2019. These dates, adopted by convention, historically describe the period in each year when most systems form. However, systems can and do form outside these dates, such as Hurricane Andrea which formed on May 23. This timeline documents tropical cyclone formations, strengthening, weakening,landfalls, extratropical transition , and dissipations during the season. It includes information that was not released throughout the season, meaning that data from post-storm reviews by the National Hurricane Center, such as a storm that was not initially warned upon, has been included. Timeline of events ImageSize = width:700 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2016 till:27/05/2016 color:C1 text:"Andrea (C1)" from:03/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:04/06/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:24/06/2016 till:29/06/2016 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:15/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Erin (C4)" from:22/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" from:24/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:C5 text:"Gabrielle (C5)" from:06/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Humberto (C1)" from:11/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Imelda (C5)" barset:break from:21/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:19/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Karen (C3)" from:02/09/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:07/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TS text:"Lorenzo (TS)" from:11/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Melissa (C3)" from:30/09/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:TS text:"Nestor (TS)" from:03/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Olga (C5)" from:12/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Pablo (C5)" from:07/11/2016 till:10/11/2016 color:TS text:"Rebekah (TS)" barset:break from:17/11/2016 till:24/11/2016 color:TS text:"Sabastien (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" May May 24 *12:00 UTC(07:00 A.M CDT) at 22.8°N, 88.2°W – Tropical Depression One develop from area of low pressure about 160 miles(250 km) northeast of the Mérida. May 25 *06:00 UTC(01:00 A.M CDT) at 25.2°N, 89.4°W – Tropical Depression One intensify into Tropical Storm Andrea approximately 290 miles(470 km) north of the Mérida. May 26 *00:00 UTC(7:00 P.M CDT May 25) at 28.3°N, 90.0°W – Tropical Storm Andrea intensity into a hurricane before landfall in Louisiana. *05:00 UTC(12:00 A.M CDT) at 29.5°N, 90.3°W – Tropical Storm Andrea make landfall near the Larose, Louisiana and quickly weaken into a tropical storm. *18:00 UTC(1:00 P.M CDT) at 32.8°N, 90.5°W – Tropical Storm Andrea weaken into a tropical depression. May 27 *06:00 UTC(1:00 A.M CDT May 25) at 35.8°N, 89.2°W – Tropical Depression Andrea transition into an extratropical cyclone in Tennessee. June June 1 *The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season officially begins. June 3 *18:00 UTC(2:00 P.M EDT) at 24.5°N, 78.1°W – Potential Tropical Cyclone Two develops about 150 miles southeast of the Miami. June 4 *06:00 UTC(2:00 A.M EDT) at 24.6°N, 79.8°W – Potential Tropical Cyclone Two intensity into a tropical depression about 85 miles southeast of the Miami. *12:00 UTC(8:00 A.M EDT) at 25.1°N, 81.0°W – Tropical Depression Two make landfall in the Key West, Florida. *12:00 UTC(7:00 A.M CDT) at 19.4°N, 89.8°W – Potential Tropical Cyclone Three formed about 120 miles south of Mérida. *18:00 UTC(2:00 P.M EDT) at 25.5°N, 82.3°W – Tropical Depression Two organized into Tropical Storm Barry after passing Key West. June 5 *00:00 UTC(7:00 P.M CDT June 4) at 19.9°N, 92.7°W – Potential Tropical Cyclone Three become Tropical Depression Three about 220 miles(350 km) southwest of Mérida. *12:00 UTC(5:00 A.M CDT) at 20.2°N, 95.6°W – Tropical Depression Three become Tropical Storm Chantal about 240 miles northeast of Mexico City. *17:00 UTC(2:00 P.M CDT) at 20.2°N, 96.8°W – Tropical Storm Chantal make landfall. June 6 *00:00 UTC(7:00 P.M CDT) at 28.2°N, 88.0°W – Tropical Storm Barry intensify into Category 1 hurricane and have the minimum barometric pressure of 982 mbar. *00:00 UTC(7:00 P.M CDT) at 20.1°N, 98.5°W – Chantal weaken into tropical depression. *06:00 UTC(1:00 A.M CDT) at 20.3°N, 99.7°W – Tropical Depression Chantal degenerated into a Remnant Low. *11:30 UTC(6:30 A.M CDT) at 30.3°N, 88.4°W – Barry make landfall in the border of Mississippi and Alabama as a Tropical Storm. June 7 *00:00 UTC(7:00 P.M CDT June 6) at 33.3°N, 87.7°W – Tropical Storm Barry weaken into Tropical Depression about 55 miles west of Birmingham *18:00 UTC(2:00 P.M EDT) at 36.3°N, 84.5°W – Tropical Depression Barry degenerated into a Remnant Low about 45 miles northwest of Knoxville. Category:Timelines Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season